Gomen
by FrozenSerenity
Summary: The title of this was originally Gomen Nasai, but it kept saying the story was not found, so I'm trying a different title. Two girls leaves the real world and enters the yyh world to discover... something unexpected. OCxKuramaxBotan HieixOC


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters in yyh. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and the other people who helped bring out the wonderful anime series of yyh. I only own the OCs and the plot of this story :)

Dedication: This story is dedicated to my friends Julie, aka Aiko, and Tammy, aka Chibi Demon.

A/N: I couldn't think of a very creative title for this story, so I just used Gomen. xp This fanfic is rated PG-13 for some language and for safety. Nothing too out there so continue reading! Haha, I made reading sound fun with that exclamation mark. xp

-----

Gomen

Chapter 1- The Perfect Start

The dieing rays of the setting sun blared red against the makai earth, setting the stage for the coming night. Gentle winds tore away the last of the leaves left on the barren trees. Somewhere amongst this forest, a boy with flowing red hair stood, watching his past home, and waiting… waiting for what, he's not sure. But it's here. He can feel its presence the way he feels the beating of his own heart. Kurama's watchful eyes swept the grounds once more. He almost smiled. This person who had been spying on him was too careless about their garments; a tuff of orange cloth stuck out of the bush to his left. Kurama hesitated. Was this too easy? Just as he thought this, he heard a movement behind him. The rose whip was summoned, and hesitating no more, he slashed the deadly weapon to his back. A thud confirmed his target was hit. The youko turned around to discover… a little girl. By human age she appeared eight or nine, but there was definitely something un-human about this person. She was still conscious, for the rose whip only crippled her.

"Who are you?" Kurama found himself asking.

She didn't reply. Just looked at him with those oddly familiar dark eyes, only this time, they were filled with hatred and tears. "Dad," she whispered before passing out.

-----

In the 'real' world- present day America

"Yes, I've finally completed it." Serenity held up an arrow to the dim illumination, satisfaction burning across her face. Five long years she spent researching world travel, a topic the average person would consider a child's fantasy. But it doesn't matter anymore since it was finished. Who cares about school and homework? Not now that she can escape into any world she wishes. Of course there was still the simple matter of testing it out…

The door to the bedroom burst open, letting in a flood of light. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Mom, I can explain." Stealthily, she slid the arrow under her bed and picked up some math worksheets conveniently sitting beside her. "We have a really hard geometry test tomo-"

"It's 1:30 am! What were you doing after school? Turn off the lights right now and I don't want to hear any more excuses for why you weren't doing homework earlier."

"But that's not fair, I was just…"

"Sitting in front of the computer? Talking on the phone? I don't care if you want to do all that, but if your grades don't start picking up soon, I'll have no choice but to take away your privileges."

Before Serenity could open her mouth to retaliate, her mother left the room. She sighed and slumped against the wall. The night (or early morning) was draping in heavily, and she did have a geometry test tomorrow. Why couldn't her mom just understand her? How miserable she felt that she needed to escape. There must be more to life than what it seems. Crawling into bed, she closed her eyes and allowed the growing warmth to guide her slowly, but steadily into sleep.

"_Serenity! Serenity, please don't give up!" _

_Who said that? A woman is crying, but I don't recognize her. "Don't cry. I don't know who you are but please don't cry." _

"_It's amazing, she's alive," a voice said. _

"_Yes, but I'm afraid her memory's gone," a second voice joined in.. _

"_Oh that doesn't matter. Serenity, did you hear that? You're going to be okay! Serenity!"_

"Serenity! Wake up!"

"What?" Half asleep, she looked at her mom's head poked through the doorway, and then the clock, which flashed 7:10. "Oh damn, I'm gonna be late again."

"Hurry up, you need to eat."

"Ok, I got it." She rubbed her eyes, trying to rid the image of that dream. Why did she have that dream now? It happened so long ago. The thought was brushed aside as she gathered up her books and got ready to leave. "I almost forgot..." The arrow, still lying innocently under her bed, was stuffed unceremoniously into her backpack. "Bye mom!"

The outside air was freezing, and it stung her face and hands. By the time she reached her high school, she was wondering if her fingers would ever properly bend again. Since it'll be no use going to class if she can't hold a pencil, Serenity decided now would be a good time to try out the secret weapon. She made her way casually to the bathroom and entered a stall, backpack and everything.

There was a knock on the door.

"Go away, someone's in here."

"I know what you're doing Serenity," a familiar voice called.

"Oh my gosh! Chibi Demon? How do you know…?" Her friend was standing there; live as can be, and wearing a look that scorches.

"Were you going to leave me here to take the math test by myself?"

"Errrr…" She can't take Chibi Demon with her. She doesn't know where they're going so what if they never come back? Her friend's face would appear on one of those missing children posters and it would be her fault. No, she'd have to go alone. "Look, I'd like to take you but…" she unzipped her backpack. "Well see…" her hands found the arrow. "I need to go alone!" she dashed out of the bathroom.

"Wait!"

Chibi Demon's footsteps were close behind, but Serenity didn't dare look back. She guessed the late bell already rang because the halls were empty. _Good_.

"You two! Stop running!" Three teachers came striding towards them wearing stern expressions. If anything, they ran faster- down the stairs, around the lockers until Serenity was coming to a door guarded by another teacher. _Why are there suddenly so many teachers everywhere? They're an extinct species when you need them._ She'll have to create a portal now, in the worst of conditions. Drawing the arrow up in the air, she drew a circle. For the longest second of her life, nothing happened. Then the outline of the shape became clearer until the entire area glowed white. Without thinking, she ran into it.

"Serenity, where are we?" Chibi Demon was floating next to her, and their surroundings were a blur.

"I think we're in between dimensions." Then she did a double take. "What are you doing here?! You weren't supposed to come!"

"I wanted to."

Serenity sighed. "I just hope we're not going to some dinosaur world or something."

"You don't know where this leads?"

"It could be anywhere depending on where I draw the next circle." She fingered the arrow tip to make sure it was in good condition and gave it to Chibi Demon. "Want to try?"

Taking the arrow, she inscribed a perfect circle ahead of them. Immediately, Serenity felt like she was being sucked down a drain towards the ring. Beside her, Chibi Demon's grip on her wrist tightened.

-----

A/N: The end of the first chapter! Ta-da! I know the beginning with Kurama and the girl was kinda weird but it'll clear up later. Hopefully this first chapter wasn't too confusing for you to read. Xp nudge Please review, I would be forever grateful!


End file.
